The New Imperium
by IchigogichI
Summary: Scientist Mage, long after the final rise and fall of Alduin, creates a program to destroy the old Imperium and create a new one
1. It begins

It was his purpose and he was bred for it, Tiber, the Imperial chosen to be his father was carefully handpicked, a relative of the Septims, the mother a half-breed of Khajiit and Altmer so that he can relate to those he was the leader of. He had been trained in tactical stratagems and diplomacy, he was not meant to go into battle himself he was meant to guide others through it, the others who were in the program. The program was created in Skyrim, by a mage-scientist who wanted it to replace the existing government, he knew he could not do it better so he made the program to create one who could, as well as those who would place him there.

The scientist went and captured many, many people as potential candidates, people from all walks of life, all races, brought together and captured, all for the cause, his cause. The Scientist went by the name of Camoran, claiming to be a descendant of the Mythic Dawn founder that Tiber had learned much of, mainly for his success in assassinating the emperor, he studied many assassinations in his life, what lead up to them, the methods which were used, and then the hindsight of preventative measures, Camoran did not want his little pet project to end with a petty assassination once it left the gates. Tiber had fough his assassins, Tiber had killed them all. Then it came to be his turn to become one of them, he killed the other potential Emperors, he killed his brothers, sisters, cousins, in the name of his own life and future Empire.

Today was the day Tiber was to meet his elites, the men who would be his main guard, advisers, and the people on the front lines of bringing down the Imperium, this was not an assassination, this was a tearing down and rebuilding of a society. They would be nearly equal to him in rank.

He stood up leaving the very regal throne basked in light, an uncomfortable chair to say the least, but Camoran assured him that he would need to get used to sitting upon a throne such as it. He walked down the long red carpet in the mockery of a throne room which led to the double doors that sealed out the truth of the place, he did not go out these doors often, in fact the last time he had was when he was 14, nearly four years ago. He pushed the doors open, light filling the cave in front of him. Other than the light coming from the now open double doors there was a single candle at the far end of the corridor, "there were two last time," he thought to himself with a chuckle. He was not going that way, he instead turned to the door to the left which Camoran had instructed Tiber to never enter. The instructions Camoran gave him for the day were just the opposite, he was to enter the room, "They" were in there.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, the light flooded through the opening, basking Tiber in an unearthly glow.

Enchanted flames lit the corridor, the brightest being a blue white one hovering above a man intensely reading.

There were seven soldiers, an assortment of man, mer and beastfolk, they were all standing at attention, "Have you been standing like this all day?" many nods, "Well, stand easy! I am far from cracking the whip, a willing soldier is worth 5 unwilling," He walked up to the first one, who stood nearly level to Tiber's impressive height, He had strange eyes, one gold and one red, black hair with a single gold stripe, pointed ears and greyish skin, "Who are you?"

"Yagrum junior, I'm kind of the last of the Dwemer, I'm half, the other half is Daedra, in short, I'm the reason Camoran lost his arm, and owes Yagrum Bagar a cure. I will be making the weapons and armor for these fine creatures, if you can meet someone who makes better weapons than I do, be they man, mer, beastfolk, hell, I don't even care if they're a Daedric lord on their own little plain of Oblivion, I will not stand for it, I will personally infiltrate their facility incapacitate them and use their knowledge and skill to move mine forward, my weapons shall always be sharper, my armor shall always be stronger and my hammer will strike harder!"

Tiber nodded and moved to the next one, taller than Tiber, green-gray complexion, sharp ears and like Yagrum two different colored eyes, one grey and one red, the most conspicuous thing he had was a rather large hammer "And you?"

"Uruk, no other name, half orc, half Daedra, Yagrum and I share a mother, I am very close to my half-brother, let me make this clear now, I will not stand for any mistreatment of him, he made this hammer especially for me, if I believe you are not treating him with the proper respect he deserves I will use it to smash your head, I don't care if you're meant to be the Emperor!" he flared his nostrils.

"Very sorry for my elder brother's cra-" Tiber held up a hand to interrupt him.

"No, it is good, it means you are not at risk, if he will defend you so openly, against even me, there is no chance for the enemy to get you in the first place. You ensure we will have a permanent edge, we cannot lose that," Yagrum closed his mouth and he smiled, a relatively simple ploy, but a good tactical one nevertheless, he was glad to have such a wise leader. The next one was covered in fur but had a large patch of hair on his head that stuck straight up, "How about you?"

"I do not have a name, as I am not meant to, you may simply refer to me as Khaj if you so wish, I am the thief-assassin, I am good at climbing, picking locks and quick kills, I do believe you are the only one who has gone into enough training to be able to avoid getting killed by me, I see the correct muscles in your body ready to act at a moment's notice, but, as for my race I am half bosmer, if you need to get told my other half then you are simply stupid and unworthy of leading us,"

"Very well Khajiit, or rather Khaj, as you wished me to call you," Khaj simply nodded, and allowed his eyes to begin shifting again. Finally he came upon the mage whose face was hidden in shadow caused by the light above his head, he was mildly shorter than Tiber.

"I am reading, Altmer, Breton, name of Psyj, the Psyjic order came for me long ago, I chased them off, that is when I earned my name," he said midst a page turn.

Tiber moved to the next one, female, grayish skin, golden locks falling all about her head, shorter than Tiber, "Heron, orc-redguard, with a bit of Khajiit, enough to keep me light on my feet and give me claws, but without fur covering my face and hands, I am to be one of your two personal bodyguards, the other is next," she indicated the small man next to her.

He smiled timidly and began to speak quietly, "Hello, I am Albert, one quarter Altmer and three quarters Breton, I am a but a simple mage,"

"He who speaks does not know, he who knows does not speak, by that principle, you're better than Psyj over there, which leaves the question of the Psyjic order…"

Psyj closed his book and scowled, "You dare compare me to that lowly Breton?" he spat, readying lightning.

Albert stepped out and opened and closed his hand, Psyj collapsed on the floor. He stepped back in line, "Very sorry to step out without your order sir, I am ready to take whatever punishment you deem necessary for that act of disobedience,"

"No punishment is necessary, you were only doing your job, for all you knew his training could have failed and he would have attacked me," Tiber said to assure him.

"But sir, I did know, I felt the malicious intent in his mind, he was going to kill you and cared not of the consequences," Albert replied, his eyes grew wide, "I am very sorry for my back talk sir!" his voice grew to a high pitch.

Tiber didn't know whether it was his training or how he was naturally, but he had to quell this before it got out of hand, "You have full permanent permission to speak your mind, and may do what you like,"

Truly sir?" Albert asked.

"Yes" Tiber replied with a smile.

"Thank you sir!" he smiled and sat upon the floor breathing a sigh of relief.

He moved on to the final one who was muttering to himself, grey-green with red eyes "Be you mad?"

"Yes, he speaks to me, very sorry, no, no he's not, ok, electric hammer, yes, of course, I follow the example of the great lord Sheogorath, Meroth is name, I heard you correct, Thu'ur, I am orc-Daedra, a natural one, now, my father wishes to continue our conversation," he quieted, still muttering.

"What's his story?" everyone muttered and found something that became suddenly interesting to look at.

"Son of the MadGod, my second job is to note what he says, he is to stay by your side with me and Heron," Albert finally chimed in, "He first came here asking for cheese, I was the one to greet him, I brought him a piece of bread and sorry we did not have cheese, he muttered a bit and the bread turned into a roll of cheese. I listened to his mutterings and determined that he was in fact a disciple of the MadGod, and shortly afterwards I noticed whenever he seemed to be muttering to himself he repeatedly said father, I then put two and two together and discovered he was of course, Sheogorath's son,"

"Hmm, strange Camoran allowed him to join us," Tiber pondered.

"Well, he figured that the worst that could happen would happen without him as Sheogorath could allow us to know the enemies plans in advance, I have often caught Meroth drawing up the battle strategies of long dead generals, at the very least he could be a valuable soldier, and Sheogorath sent him here for a reason, which means either the MadGod will crush us, in which case keeping him out would not help any, or he wishes to help us, which means we should use the tools he has given us,"

"Well, are you recording his current mutterings?" Tiber asked.

"Yes, he has a notebook with him that I enchanted to record everything he says, and every night I cast a spell to transfer from the notebook he has to a record I have, and yes he is aware of it, he complains often and then his father chimes in so I can see it written that he needs to keep it, that the mortals are simple and cannot simply know,"

"How did you know it was Sheogorath?"

"Different handwriting, the spell uses unique handwriting for each individual, and well, it used two different colors of ink, something that does not ordinarily happen," Albert explained.

"Ah well, knew it was someone else and that someone was mucking with the spell, but, why do you think specifically Sheogorath?"

"Sh-Sheogorath is unmistakable, sir" Albert stuttered with a shudder.

"If you cannot explain then show," Tiber ordered.

Albert nodded, "Yes sir, I however, I must warn you of the MadGod,"

"If you can handle it then I do not deserve to lead you if I can't" Tiber replied.

"Very well, sir, I'm sorry," Albert said fishing in his gray robe.

"You are forgive…" he was not able to finish his sentence as Albert opened the book in front of him, and laughter of the MadGod filled his head.


	2. Awake

Tiber sat up, awake, Albert was by his side and Heron had her arms and wrapped around him and a leg on top of his. It was then Tiber noticed he and her were nude, Uruk was standing at the door and the ring of metal at Yagrum's forge dominated the room.

Albert held a liquid to his lips, "Here you are," Tiber drank the liquid.

"Why…" he couldn't form any more words.

"Well, the MadGod took you by surprise, I always cover myself with a ward when reading magical texts, so as to be prepared, you were hit with a force far greater than I was hit, you've been out for two days, you went cold so Heron elected to keep you warm, and we put you with the forge so that it would be easier for you to stay warm and she could leave to eat and such," He sighed and brushed Heron's fur off of Tiber then sopped him with a washrag, Heron began cleaning herself as well, albeit in a catlike way. Meroth was muttering to himself in a corner.

"Isn't there servants to take care of such needs?" Tiber asked.

"No, and also I am honored to do such a thing for the future emperor, such was my upbringing and training!" Albert said enthusiastically.

"Speaking of, how old are you?" Tiber asked, a double ploy, he was genuinely curious, and it's the little things that you wish to know that makes them feel special, all his elites shall feel this way as he will be with them for some time.

"Well, next month, I will be seventeen," he said with a chuckle.

"Seventeen? That's!"

"Younger than you, yes," Albert said, guffawing.

"Why does Camoran have one who is younger than me guarding me?" Tiber asked.

"Well, he had one much older than me prepared for it, he had me bred as one of the mages in the army, but however, I exceeded all expectations by destroying my teacher by accident during training, he was showing us how proper wards worked, supposedly blocking all magic if properly executed and sustained. I was the best student in all the schools of magic, which is why I was chosen, so he told me to cast the most powerful destruction spell I knew... So, I summoned up all my strength, figured, you know the most I would do is catch him a bit on fire, nothing more major than the accidents in class... I had created a most powerful spell, I called it meteor crush, it requires a pebble with a bit of alteration magic, now I can do it without the pebble, but I digress... The point is to inflate the pebble with a great amount of Magicka and then wrap it in a ball of fire... Well, the spell did much more than I thought it would, well, more than any of us thought it would... He saw me pick up the pebble and chuckled, even chuckled as it seemed to grow and then catch fire..." he licked his lips, "It obliterated him," he began laughing madly, his pauses were not of silent regret, but of excitement. After a while he calmed down, and began breathing evenly, "We were made to think of the teacher like an enemy while he instructed us to attempt to destroy him, most of the times, we did not succeed, but that was because most of the time he had not asked me, he saw the demonstrations of my power and knew that he would lose in a battle, he only allowed me to go at him that time because he truly believed his ward would completely protect him," he wound down a little bit, "I made the joke, 'well, he asked for it' which was true, but unfortunate, he was a good teacher and his replacement wasn't as good. Anyways, the one much older than me began training me to become his replacement, he was only mildly inferior, but his knowledge surpassed mine so I did not claim my true place yet. I talked to Camoran after learning all the old fool would teach me and requested I become the guard and not simply the replacement. He stated the terms, that I challenge him and he step down or he accepts and I kill him. I challenged him and he shook my hand and stepped down. He replaced the replacement as the teacher of magic," Albert smiled, "I was glad I did not have to kill him, after all we must think not of who deserves the role more rather, we must think of who would be better at it,"

"How very noble of you, so tell me, if someone who were your better wanted to replace you, would you step down like a reasonable person?" Tiber asked.

"No, I would fight the person, that was one flaw with the stepping down, either the man was greatly incompetent or extremely wise, however if I do not presume surety of the others ability, I would want to see it for myself and if they won, then good, I have left you in good hands, if they lost, then I need not leave you,"

Tiber nodded slowly, laying back down, he felt exhausted still, sickly from the poison of the Madgod's voice. He coughed and accepted more of the liquid, he rolled over and allowed sleep to take him once more.


	3. First Battle

A man burst into Tiber's throne room with a message in hand, he dashed to the throne and knelt, holding the message out. Tiber accepted it and dismissed him to relax.

Tiber read the message and held it in the air for Heron and Albert to see, "We have our orders, it is our time, we are to move out, the army is ready to go and the remainder of the imperium in Skyrim is just waiting to be thrown out!" Heron and Albert smiled, it was what they were waiting for. Meroth was there as always.

Tiber ran out to greet the army, "Soldiers of the new Emperor!" a cheer came out from the large army of many colors and size, uniformity was not the goal, the remainder of the elites were at the head of the army, "Today is a grand day, today, we march up to the gates of the embassy of the old empire, just before burning it to the ground!" more cheers, "Kings will die, castles will topple and we will emerge the victors!" he paused to wait for the screams and cheers die down, "Today, we go to war!"

They cheered as Albert levitated him and his elites over them and put them on the outer end. The ground shook as they charged forth from the fortress.

Several days later they arrived on the outskirts of the embassy.

"Since the Oblivion crisis, many things have happened, Alduin came and went, and many wars tore at the lands, the invention of black powder, the sophistication of the bullet, missiles, the hydrogen bomb, but none of it shall measure up to today, when we start the war to destroy the current Empire and put in place a correct one, a more efficient one! The Dragonfires went out long ago, time for a new conqueror to tame Tamriel! Would you follow me to the gates of Oblivion?" cheers of affirmation ensued, "Then follow me, as we carve our mark in the path of history, let there be only one arrow, only one bullet, shot on this day, ours! Now, let us go forth, for the destruction of the empire, for the death of our foes, for theirs," He drew his sword, "And ours!"

The cry came out, clear and defined, "DEATH!"

They charged the gates.

The battle over, Tiber sat on the parapet above the front gate, the remainder of it at least, he turned to Albert, "Report"

"Well, we lost 27 men, another 34 mildly injured, none of the enemy surrendered, they were all capable fighters, their body count is approximate, but the roster states there were 347 soldiers stationed here, guarding 249 ambassadors," Albert read off a sheet he pulled from his robe, "I counted that number approximately 30 greater than what we have killed,"

"Cowards fled, any unusual guests on the roster?" Tiber said biting a nail.

"No, but I believe that Camoran displayed some humor, in that there is a guest that never checked in," Albert said with a chuckle.

"Oh?" Tiber asked, looking up from the destroyed gate.

"Tiber Camoran Septim, there's a note with it saying, 'some smartass sent us a letter notifying us of the grand Tiber Septim arriving, probably some crackpot, when he gets here let him in, but keep an eye on him' signed by the head of the guard," he held the note out for Tiber and he grasped it with a chuckle.

He looked over the note and the attached letter, "Oh Camoran, they ate the fruit basket you intended for me," he guffawed, tossing both of them. Tiber calmed down and held his head in his hands, "We were clumsy, and sustained many losses, perhaps I shall split up the army and equip each of them with an elite, or no…" he remembered one of the men on the front lines, he qualified to be an elite of some form, he was an elite of most trades, but he was not nearly as good as the rest of his elites, "That man, the half-orc, breton, he was meant to be an elite of some form at one point, correct?" Albert nodded, "Why not now?"

"Well sir, he feels he must walk amongst the men, feels camaradie with them, he does not believe he can lead as he cannot crassly send men to their deaths, no matter how many enemies die in exchange," Albert explained.

"Interesting, send him my way, I have something special planned for him" he said quietly

"Right away sir!" Albert bowed and ran off in search of the man.

Tiber snapped his fingers and the letter was back in his hand, he held it up to the sun and cast the spell that Camoran had taught him, the true message revealed itself.

"Good, I suspect you had little trouble in this battle? Now we have a new objective, next is to go to the main military outpost here and take it over, recruit those who surrender and condition them, your next orders will be waiting for you there,"

The message turned to ash upon the end of Tiber reading it, only leaving a trace that there had been a spell there. The half orc ran up the steps "You wished to see me?" Tiber smirked.


	4. Recruitment

"Sheogorath, help your son guide us to success, Clavicus Vile, give us the power we need for our quest, Boethiah, please help us to overthrow the current Imperium, Mephala, please help us to upset the current rule, Mehrunes Dagon, help us with our ambition to change the Empire, Nocturnal, please do bring your followers to our side so that we may steal the throne, Meridia, help us keep alive, Azura, please watch over us from Dusk to Dawn, so that my men may stay safe when they go to bed, and awake refreshed, Vaermina, grant us pleasant dreams while we sleep and give nightmares to our enemies, Hermaeus Mora, allow us the knowledge needed to shape our future the way it is meant to be and Lorkham, please allow us Nirn.

Auriel, Akatosh, the great dragon of time, help us endure our trials ahead, Stenndar, grant mercy for my men who fall, Jhunal, Julianos, grant us the wisdom and power to help us through the war, Kyne, please hold back the storms and winds for out march and Tsun, test us, show us we are worthy, and proclaim to the world.

Almalexia, please help the weak and sick, not only in my army but in the Empire I am conquering, Sotha Sil, help us reshape this world, Vivec, grant my warriors power.

I bring this prayer to all the et'Ada and Ada who are still with us, that they may allow and assist us in our conquest." He looked up at the altars of Sithis and Anuiel which his army had carried from their last fortress and placed in the temple of the nine for their praying. He stood, straightening his enchanted clothes. A suit made out of the combined silks of shock, fire, and frostbite spiders. It comprised of a black blazer, black slacks, a white buttoned shirt and a red tie. He pulled his gloves out of his pockets and put them on. He walked to the entrance of the church and grabbed his bowler, stepping outside he put on his dragonbone tipped boots, settling the pants legs over the top of them. He placed his bowler on top of his head and looked around to his seven elites.

Yagrum Junior was wearing armor that looked to be a mix between Daedra and dragonbone, large dragonbone spikes came from the shoulder pauldrons, and his helmet nearly covered his face, Uruk wore a matching set of armor, Khaj wore a set of shrouded armor, Heron wore silver and black armor, her entire body covered with the exception of her hands and feet, a sheet of bulletproof glass over her eyeslit, Albert wore his own set of robes, blue and red striped, Meroth wore ragged clothing.

Tiber wrinkled his nose at him.

"He refuses to wear anything else, sire." Albert said quietly.

"Well, time to perform..." Tiber sighed. He walked up the steps to the stage they had built so that Tiber may talk to his people in the main square. His army filled the square, milling around over broken cobblestones in the lopsided city. Tiber raised his right hand and a blast of bright light shot out of it into the air. Everyone froze, looking to the stage, "My people! My loyal subjects, we are to chase out the nearby military outpost, but afterwards, I retain full control, Camoran will not be directing us anymore, he wishes for us to operate independently. We will forge our own empire and tear the old one down, so prepare! For we leave in one hour!" Tiber walked down from his stage, "Come my elites, gather your troops and we shall join the rest of our army." Tiber said softly, walking towards the outer wall of the embassy. He leaped into the air, landing on the wall. This would be a more difficult battle. He watched as his army began to move out. He flexed his magical muscles by flying out over the crowd and landing at the head of his army. He walked with them across the snow covered hills to the military base, which, as Tiber predicted, was fortified and ready for them.

Psij, and the Orc-Breton, James, had already broken through the walls and were standing, waiting for the remainder of the army.

Tiber walked up to James, "Status?"

"Thanks to Psij's abilities being used on the front lines, we were able to enter the city with a single casualty. Phil tripped over a cobblestone and broke a leg." James chuckled, patting a soldier with a cast on the shoulder.

Tiber nodded, "Well then, shall we move to the front." Tiber walked with James and Psij, Albert and Meroth close behind.

"So, after the walls broke, they all retreated within the keep and barricaded the doors, as per your orders, we have sat out here and waited them out." They walked over to the keep.

Tiber looked up at the monolith of black brick and mortar, "Hello in there! I am Tiber Septim, future ruler of Tamriel. You have seen what just a fraction of my army can do. I have five more like the mage on the front lines, a child of a Daedric Prince, and on top of those seven and the army you have seen, I have hundreds of thousands of more soldiers. All of them as good or better than the ones who came into your walls today!" Tiber sniffed, "So tell me, will you surrender and join our army, or do we have to make that keep your tombstone?" Tiber breathed heavily, there would be no one escaping this time, and he would win, but he wanted to avoid fighting enemies in this manner. Their walls were obviously reinforced with enchantments and spells, and while they could tear down the thing brick by brick and kill everyone inside, they would sustain their own losses. Less men for the next march. He wanted a gain.

"What's your offer?" A man shouted back.

"Am I to presume you are the negotiator?" Tiber replied.

"Yes, I am sir Erick."

"Come down here good sir, I guarantee your safety, none of my men will harm you, if you have any ills or wounds we shall heal them and if you are hungry we will feed you. You may take up to 7 other men with you, any more after you plus seven, will be destroyed on sight." Tiber said. He walked away from the keep over to the small fort his people were building out of cobblestones they were pulling from the ground. They had brought their statues of Sithis and Anuiel with them and set them inside the fort. A table was set up in front of the statues and there were eight seats on either side, Tiber sat with his elites around him.

A total of seven men arrived at the small fort an hour later and took their seats.

"Ok, let's get this done quickly, yes we realize you obviously have reinforcements on the way, but surely you realize that they will be destroyed upon showing up and will be able to offer you no assistance. That being said, we don't want them to show up in the middle of negotiations, that would be inconvenient for us. So... My first offer is this, upon initiation into my army you will be treated as a soldier of my army, you will join us in our trainings and such, you will join us in battle, we will make you armor, you will get paid a soldier's wage upon completion of the war, and we will protect your families to the best of our abilities. That last part is something my normal soldiers don't get." Tiber said softly.

"What will our families do in the meantime?" Erick asked.

"What would they do if you were prisoners of war? If we find your families in cities, we will have them enter into our side, they will become part of the nonfighters back in the facility that we came from. There is plenty of room, it is well fortified and well hidden and we send them there by portal." Tiber said, trying to reason with him.

Erick folded his hands together, "My comrades and I will need time to discuss this."

"Obviously. We will leave you alone to make your decision, my elites and I will be right outside the door." Tiber said, standing, his elites following him out. He walked out and stood by the empty door frame, "Hey! Soldiers, we need a door here, someone get us a door, our guests need privacy!" Within moments a door crowdsurfed to them and was stood up in the frame, a mage walked up to the door and melted it so that it fused to the frame, "Thank you." Tiber said softly. This military base would be abandoned soon enough.

There was a knock from the inside of the door a few minutes later, Albert made sure the door could be carefully slid away and Uruk slid the door and the connected cobblestones from the rest of the fort.

"We have come up with a counter offer." They said. Tiber nodded and went in with his elites, Uruk sliding the door shut.

They all sat at the table again and Tiber folded his hands, placing them on the table.

"We are being asked to betray our country, so we want more than a soldier's wage."

"Do you even know what my soldiers will receive?" Tiber asked.

"No, but we should get more." He said huffily.

"Government endorsement for life is not enough?" Tiber asked.

"That is quite generous, but that only works if you win the war." The man countered.

Tiber sighed, he had a point. He smiled, remembering how the empire currently worked, "I have a question for you in turn, as a soldier of the empire, no matter what I offer you, what do you get if we lose?" Tiber laid his hands flat on the table, drumming his fingers.

Erick's eyes widened as he thought about it.

"Correct, your getting payment, doesn't matter if we lose the war. You will be branded a turncloak by the empire, ostracized and possibly killed." Tiber said calmly.

"Then allow us to be prisoners of war!" Erick begged.

"Now you see, that's a drain on my army I can't afford..." Tiber looked at the insignia on Erick's arm, "Sergeant, Sir Erick. It appears as if we have killed all the officers upon breaking in here, or they're all cowards. Sending a private out here." Tiber continued softly, his voice almost a whisper, "I notice Erick, that you are the highest rank sitting at the table. While your officers cower inside the keep, you are out here, bargaining for their lives. If they join us, they will become normal rank and file soldiers, but they don't want that do they, they will do anything for their superiority, won't they, so they forced you out here. And told you to make sure they didn't become soldiers." Tiber said softly, "No, not even that, you're buying time, relying on reinforcements, you think that you can hold out, or even if you didn't, reinforcements would arrive and we would be severely crippled and fail here. But what do you fight for? A country? Your superior officers? Your Emperor? Freedom? Morals?" Tiber chuckled, "I can guarantee you will get them from us. And I can guarantee we will do better than the Emperor has." Tiber stood, "Think about it." He turned to walk away.

"Wait, we'll take your deal... Just please... We need to get to the cities of our families first, we need to secure our families before the Empire marks us as traitors... And we need to do the same for the families of those who died here, they need to be paid like soldiers, but they can't be forced to take part, please." Erick begged.

Tiber smiled, "But of course, you thought we would do any less. I will need a list of families by city." Tiber turned and held out a hand for Erick.

"Deal." Erick shook.

"Block out the sun! Cover us with Earth!" Tiber shouted. Psij and Albert raised their hands and a large spiked Earth dome grew over the top of the military outpost. A few minutes later a sonic boom could be heard outside the dome. Tiber chuckled as they walked back to the keep, "Great timing."

Erick walked back and into the keep, talking to the soldiers within.

"We have an hour until someone figures out a way to get in, we will not be spending undue power and time trying to extend that time limit." Tiber shouted after him.

Erick nodded and closed the door to the keep behind him.

Tiber leaned in close to Psij and Albert, "Albert, let Psij outside, Psij, go outside and run interference, kill everything outside the dome that's within your range. I lied to these people, but I want to have plenty of time." Tiber said quietly.

The two nodded and Psij disappeared.

The light was dim, so no one had noticed the missing elite other than the other elites.

Explosions went on outside for nearly two hours and everyone had gotten ready to leave. Tiber had been handed the list of families by location.

"Albert, get Psij and then take everything inside the dome to..." Tiber pondered for a moment, then looked at the list with a bit of a light, "Lake Honrich, the dome will be able to touch bottom there and we can get a number of families from there."

Albert nodded, Psij joined them.

"Party's over?" Psij asked.

They were in the middle of lake Honrich, "Why, yes, yes it is." Tiber said with a smile, he looked over to the city and looked over the paper, we have a lot of work to do, 436 families to gather." Tiber sighed, they would have their hands full after the war, if it wasn't for the magic farms in the fortress, there would be a large strain on taxes.

Tiber stretched, the most difficult times would be after the war.


	5. Psij

Psij stood atop the dome and sighed, "That little fairy fuck doesn't have to go out to the front lines all of the time... Why the hell do I gotta do it?" Psij grumbled. He remembered then about Albert's babysitting responsibilities and decided to remind himself not to complain.

The fighter planes did another pass overhead and Psij shot one of them down by causing one of the engine's to tear itself apart.

He counted them, there were nine left.. He shot out lightning at the jets to test their stability and protection. Three of them were taken down with the single powerful bolt. Psij breathed in and out slowly. The remaining six released missiles at him and pulled away, presumably flying back to base.

Psij generated a magic absorption shield-sphere around them and they exploded within. He let the magic absorption shield fall and breathed softly.

Ten minutes later, Psij saw it with his inner eye, and ICBM with hydrogen bombs. He held his arms to his sides like wings and launched into the air, he held his hands above his head and caught the missile before it split apart. He enveloped it in a magic shield. The bombs detonated and he rendered the radiation harmless before opening the shield. They would be sending more next. He pulled a flask out of his shirt and drank deeply. This time five missiles were sent.

He prepared himself and jumped into the air again, lassoing the five missiles together, he contained them in a shield and deactivated them.

More fighter jets were sent in. He severed a spike at the magic barrier and sent it flying at them. It took out all 7 of them.

For half an hour there was no more. Then came the flight corps. Man, mer and beastfolk all flew in using magic and squirrel suits.

Psij readied himself for battle. 11 of them surrounded him. They all made synchronized spells and shot at him in the middle. After ten minutes of this, they stopped, he was in the center, surrounded by a magic absorption shield, "So weak..." Psij mused. He held his hands over his head.

He was suddenly inside with Albert and the others.


	6. Free

"587 years!" Camoran said with a chuckle, pacing in front of Tiber. He wore mythic dawn robes in honor of his ancestor, "100s of years of collecting and then breeding, mixing science and magic to create the perfect creatures for each task..." Camoran chuckled, "A man once said there is no perfect pasta sauce, only perfect pasta sauces!" He laughed. Camoran was a pure Altmer, taller than Tiber. He had his black hair slicked back, a permanent sneer on his face, "My predecessor, with his plan to upset the natural balance of things, as it were, made a few mistakes, one, he was not patient, two, he relied on a force he could not conceivably control and three, he did it for material gain." He cast off his robe, "I have outgrown these, I will no longer stand in his shadow, for I have seen that we are advancing past this!" He looked to Albert, "Albert, bring me the black robe." Albert nodded and ran timidly to follow orders, Meroth following in his footsteps. That left Tiber and Camoran alone in the dimly lit throne room. Camoran paced and paced and paced, "It is good that you have captured the families and are providing well for them, are you making sure that they can communicate with the outside world?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, and make sure to not control their communications in any way, you are only to deliver the messages." Camoran said.

"Sir, speaking of not standing in anyone's shadow, how am I supposed to rule if I am standing in yours?" Tiber asked.

"Well, even an emperor has advisors, and an emperor especially needs them, ruling such a large amount of peoples and lands. You don't have to listen to me anymore, I would just like to request that you heed my advice. You can assemble more and different advisors as you wish. I hope you will value the input of your elites and I though." Albert returned with a black robe that had white trim and draped it over Camoran's shoulders, "Now where were we..."

"Albert is happy to serve me, however, he is not a common servant and you are not to treat him like one, do you understand?" Tiber said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, of course, Emperor Tiber. Now, if you will excuse me, I will find someone who can be my servant who is suitable."

"They must agree or volunteer, you cannot use fear or coercion. Those are my people from this point on." Tiber said dangerously quietly, glaring at Camoran.

"Yes, yes, of course." Camoran said, bowing before he left.

"He is a genius, but he is also a sad little man." Tiber sniffed.

"Yes... Umm... Thank you, Emperor Tiber." Albert said shyly.

"Albert, you and the rest of my elites may refrain from using my title, I would prefer to think of you seven as friends." Tiber smiled, hugging Albert.

Albert blushed, "Oh, of course, you are most gracious." Albert smiled.

"Ok, so, what to do today... Now that I'm truly free... We have the families of the people and using the magical recording that Psij made... We are converting them... With kindness, and the communication. So, how are we sending out the letters?"

"I let Psij know that delivering the letters by hand is inefficient, using magic internet helps track us back to our location, and that if I teleported the letters to the recipients, he would be stuck with watching Meroth." Albert said with a chuckle, "So he's handling the 1000 plus letters a day."

Psij entered the room, "It's not that difficult to do. I just think I would prefer to do shit like that than watch Meroth for even five minutes."

"What do you have against Meroth?" Meroth said, standing and walking over to Psij.

"I don't like madness, it gets on my nerves, it's annoying." Psij said softly, "Now, Jyggalag, there's a guy I can get behind." Psij chuckled, smiling.

"Yes, well Sheogorath was once human... Though I don't know what that means for the Daedra... Maybe the Psijic were right, if only we could consult them on this evidence, eh Psij?" Tiber said, poking him in the chest.

"Shut up." Psij said slapping his hand away.

Tiber chuckled, "All right, so, we have a predicament though, for real... What's for dinner?" Tiber smirked.


	7. Dark Brotherhood

Tiber looked around, he couldn't move, sleep paralysis. He sighed as he saw a Dark Brotherhood member come out of the closet in his spacious room. It walked on the expensive rug, and was about to plunge a knife into him. He leapt up out of bed and grabbed the Dark Brotherhood member's arm, "So, the empire fears me to the point of hiring the Dark Brotherhood, eh? Or was it a friend of the families that I am keeping here? Or was it a family of one of the soldiers who died? Well, regardless of who... The Dread Father will not be getting my blood. But I want you to send a message back to them."

The Dark Brotherhood member shivered, "Just kill me, don't send me back to them!" He bawled.

"Don't worry, I'll kill you, but you will be delivering a message." He concentrated on his magic, using the initial spell that allowed the Dark Brotherhood to invade his dreams. Into the Dark Brotherhood member's body, he carved, "Not good enough." Tiber shoved his arm through the Dark Brotherhood member's chest, pulling out it's heart. He sent a shock of magic through it, killing him in his sleep. Tiber smirked as he woke up, standing up in the middle of his room, they would be getting more persistent.


	8. Dark Brotherhood 2

"We need to go to Cyrodiil and take over the Imperial city..." Tiber mused with his elites, "They would fight to take back their city, the empire's armies would rally, and come to fight for their city... We would give them a crushing defeat, and rebellion would be difficult at that point... It would be more costly for our army, but in the long run, it would be better... They would spend all their resources attempting to take their city back..." Tiber looked over to Albert and Psij, "You two could get us past the Imperial City's defenses, correct?"

Psij twiddled his thumbs.

"Well, they have a three layer shield with small openings to allow for travellers, and they make larger openings for boats with clearance, they've probably tightened down the clearance for boats due to our two previous attacks, even though we are not close, they'd still be afraid." Albert said softly.

"What you need..." Khaj drawled, "Is a soft touch, we do not all need to go in there, and surely they would not bother to look carefully at one or two travellers, yes?" Khaj asked.

Albert shook his head, "They'll be scanning magic levels as people enter the city, there's no way Psij or I could sneak in."

"Well then, I guess it is up to me... Isn't it?" Khaj said with a chuckle, "I could just walk in." He smiled.

Tiber pondered this, he was a khajiit, didn't look too threatening unlike the half daedra, didn't have a very high magic level, and he could pose as a couple with Heron, "Heron, I know you're my personal guard, but go with my master of assassins to seem less suspicious. Albert and Psij should be enough to protect me." Tiber smiled.

Heron scowled, "Very well then sir." She said softly, she stood, "Come on Khaj, we have packing to do, also..." She leapt into the shadows.

"Not this one, do not kill this one yet!" Tiber called back.

Heron tossed the still living Brotherhood member into view, sans weapon.

"Stand." Tiber commanded him. The Brotherhood member looked him dead in the eye as he stood, "You're much more hardened than your predecessor. Even now, I see you scoping out your possible ways to kill me. You should have been sent from the start, unlike that green murderer. I understand why he was sent first. You probably thought it would be an easy assassination considering his ability to enter dreams in that way. Much easier than infiltration. However, I might expect an infiltration less or, you're simply more competent, anyways... I have a proposition for your guild, if you're willing to take me back there, I am willing to come alone."

The Brotherhood Member sniffed and took off his hood, revealing his features as a night elf, "If I refuse to carry out my orders to kill you, they will kill me." He said softly.

"There's a chance that they will rescind your orders to kill me, if not, well, you're going to die any which way. You will not make it out of here alive unless I am walking out here with you. I assume you have a spell to take you directly home?" Tiber asked.

After a long pause he pulled a scroll out of his robe, placing his hand on Tiber's shoulder.

Tiber blinked and they were basking in a red light within a guild hall.

Tiber walked through the guild hall, and leapt up on a table, his escort following him all the way.

He jumped off the table and spun in the middle of the hall, empty with the exception of him, his escort, the table, chairs and a few banners.

Five people entered the hall, "Shallil, not only do you not carry out your assassination, you bring an outsider, no less, your target, into our home!" shouted an Imperial male.

"I have a proposition for the Dark Brotherhood, I would like to speak to the Night Mother, where is the Listener?" Tiber asked.

"We have nothing to hear from you, target." A nord female shouted from under her hood.

Tiber barreled into her, knocking her over. He grabbed her wrists and leaned in close to her, "I can offer you something the Dark Brotherhood needs. I know something it lacks, do you know the problem?" Tiber clacked his teeth next to her ear, "Stability." He whispered. He let go of her and got up, turning away from them, "Stability!" he repeated loudly, "Morag Tong has more of it than you." He turned back towards them, grabbing the Listener's stabbing knife, "If you haven't noticed, I am at war with the Empire, trying to take it over. I can give you more stability than Morag Tong, complete legality. All contracts will be considered legal rather than overlooked, in exchange for taxes on normal contracts, and doing government contracts for free."

The Listener bared her teeth, "I'm listening."

"Yes, it's what you do best, Listener, take me to the Night Mother." Tiber commanded, letting go of her. She huffily turned on her heel and took him down a winding corridor, leading them deeper and deeper into Nirn. Eventually there were no more doors along the hall and it began to spiral downward.

Finally it opened up to a cone shaped room, with a coffin suspended in the air by chains.

Tiber sank to his knees, "Wife of Sithis, I revere the Dread Father and his counterpart above all. I come before you..." He bowed until his forehead touched the dirt, "Humbly requesting that you become part of my new empire, you have been brutalized for centuries and I offer an alternative. Legalization of even extra-governmental contracts."

The Night Mother's spirit came out of her tomb, "Cedric, don't embarrass yourself, you'll only get your blood on my tomb. Put the knife away silly boy. Now then, details of this bargain, Tiber Septim." She said softly.

"Taxation upon normal contracts, any hits placed on the Emperor are to be ignored and you are to kill the one who requested it, you will gain a tax deduction of the price they offered and free work for the Emperor." Tiber explained, raising his head.

"How much taxation?" The Night Mother asked, "My children need to eat."

"5%. Skimmed off the top, after all, you can't let people know that you are condoned by the government. And I will use people to make sure that they don't know, while guaranteeing your legality. No one will harass you. If anyone attempts to, you need only allow me to know." Tiber said softly, "I will take care of the rest."

"We will not bother you with some of the petty things however."

"Just don't expect a deduction or even a thank you for that though." Tiber said, standing up, "I shall be the first Emperor of the New Imperium, and I shall lead the Empire to a golden age."

"Hmm..." She pondered this for a moment, "And I assume you will want us to take the hit off your head?"

"Only temporarily, consider my success and you killing the one who placed the hit, so long as I have not killed them first, to be the sealing of the contract." Tiber smiled, "Then, obviously, take the hit off my head."

"It is done, we shall hold off on assassinating you until your failure." The Night Mother said, "I presume you will want to go back?"

"Yeah, let me just call my ride." Tiber cleared his throat, "Albert!"

Albert teleported by his side, "My lord, I am most relieved we did not have to destroy the Dark Brotherhood."

"Yes, yes Albert, no one likes a braggart. Now then, home." Albert nodded, snapping his fingers and teleporting them back to their home, sitting around the table in the throne room.

"So then, Khaj, Heron, perhaps you should go do that." Tiber said, "The army will teleport in once the shields are down, and occupying the city should be a simple matter. We don't know how many mages are used to hold up the shield, but I am sure you two can figure it out, and figure out when the least amount of mages are doing it, and use that chance to attack." Tiber smiled, Heron growled and Khaj nodded. Tiber waved them off.

They bowed in unison, heading into the darkness of the room.


	9. Imperial City 1

**(A/N: This huge blurb is just a thing about numbers and height, feel free to skip it. I notice that in past chapters, I have not talked much about the character's relative height, other than Tiber is tall, some of his followers are taller, and some of his followers are shorter. I seek to amend that with a short explanation. Imperials, which have a 1.0 height in game consistently, bear most physical resemblance to Germans. So using the average german height [I found two measurements, 1.78 meters and 1.81 meters, both were done in the same year, so I use 1.8 flat] I did some determinations about height, since the last three games are the ones who actually have height modifiers... High elves are 1.1, 1.1, and 1.08 in the games, therefore, on average 1.0933333etc, or rounded up to 1.1 for convenience sakes, 1.1 times 1.8 is 1.98, nearly 2 meters. Tiber is a little taller than a high elf, so he would be 2 meters flat, Yagrum junior, slightly shorter than Tiber would be the height of a high elf at 198 cm. Uruk is noticeably, but not greatly taller than Tiber, so I would say 209 centimeters. Khaj, is 180 cm. Psij would be shorter than Uruk, but taller than an Imperial, so 189 cm. Heron is shorter than Tiber, and would be a little bit shorter than Psij, so 185. Albert is remarkably short despite his heritage, he is 153 cm. Meroth, is always hunched, or even crouching or squatting, so he is usually shorter than even Albert, however his full standing height would be 190 cm. Camoran, is an average high elf, 198 cm. Thank you to everyone who cared enough to read this, I will continue with the story.)**

Khaj smiled at the guards at the gates, who waved them in. Heron held onto his arm, her elbow at his bicep. Heron grimaced. Khaj and Heron were dressed wearing light blue and white matching hooded robes.

"Don't do that, they will notice." Khaj said quietly.

"Notice how unhappy I am?" Heron said, raising an eyebrow as the guards attended matters with other people who were travelling to the Imperial city.

"Yes..." Khaj hissed venomously. In the nearly 3,000 years since the Oblivion crisis, the entire Imperial city had been changed by industrialism. The only thing that was the same was white-gold tower at the center of it all. The city was remarkably clean, the streets were paved with white asphalt, and there were no homeless inside the city, all had been kicked out to beg outside the gates. The city had been expanded to occupy the whole island, there were almost no small houses, only large buildings, Some even taller than the monumental white-gold tower. All buildings were a sterile white, with large windows. There was one small shop with only three floors, it was a dingy gray but well kept. It had a sign proclaiming it to be, "Ulfron's music," handpainted. The doors on the building were taller and wider than the doors on the other buildings and appeared to be made of Ebony.

"Perhaps we should check out that shop while we're here, after all, we're masquerading as a couple for the next month or so, it would be suspicious..."

"Listen, Heron, you're only here to make me look less suspicious. We will leave our room together, and after I am done doing daytime recon, we will go back to our room together, and then I will leave you in our room alone while I sneak out at night to do more recon, am I clear?" Khaj said.

Heron smiled and nodded.

"Good, you may be here on something like a vacation, but I am not. And I will require you to leave me alone. I use what little Magicka I have to keep myself from needing sleep. Don't worry yourself or anyone else. In approximately a month, I will come back with my report on which shift on which day has the least amount of people working on the shield. A week or less from then is when we will make our move, don't screw it up." Khaj said sternly. He led them to the Tiber Septim hotel, it had followed the rest of the city in its structure, growing monolithic in size. They walked in, a thick red carpet two meters wide went from the front door to the front desk, the floor under it was white marble. Khaj walked them up to the front desk, "Dar'Zanir and Ra'Jirra to check in." He told the Redguard receptionist.

She looked over the paperwork, "Yes, yes, identification?" She looked them over.

Khaj produced two IDs, setting them on the counter.

She looked over the IDs, scanning them, she then pushed them back towards Khaj, "Everything checks out, khajiit honeymoon suite, 2 and a half month reservation, no extensions, I'm gonna need to see a credit card." She said softly holding her hand out.

Khaj put the IDs back into the folds of his clothes and pulled out a credit card, setting it out on the counter. She swiped the credit card.

"And your five digit pin." She demanded, tapping the display on the keypad.

14523 he typed in, tapping his fingers on the counter while he waited for it to come back positive.

The Redguard handed back his credit card, "Welcome to the Tiber Septim hotel mister Dar'Zanir, have a pleasant stay." she smiled, her bright purple lipstick glowing in the blue light of the lobby.

He nodded and took his card, also putting it into the folds of his robes.

She pulled out a keycard, "Your room is on the 12th floor, 1207." She said, handing over the keycard.

Khaj smiled and took the card, holding onto it.

They walked to the elevator, scanning their card, and stepped inside. They were teleported to the 12th floor. They stepped outside the elevator onto the floor. The floor was thick phlox and jungle-green colored carpet. The wallpaper was a calm blue, and there were windows every few feet out to the city.

They got to their room, scanned their card and the door unlocked. They entered it. There was a jacuzzi in the center of the living room, the floors were all white tile. There was a fully stocked kitchen and minibar, and a hallway with a bathroom, leading to the master bedroom. A king sized bed, covered in tan sheets sat in the center of the room.

Khaj closed the door behind himself and stripped off his robe, revealing his shrouded armor underneath, "We have three sets of clothes each to wear out in public, all matching, all sets of robes. They won't be expecting us to leave tonight, so stay in." He walked to the kitchen, pulling out several bags of powders. He poured a glass of water, picked up a bag marked "unicorn horn," poured a few spoonfuls in and mixed it up, he drank it, filled it up with water again and rather than dumping it to rinse it out, he drank again. He pulled out a bag marked columbine root and ate it plain, after that he ate things out of several more bags that Heron couldn't make out, and put them back in his shrouded armor. He could barely be seen as he walked to the window, opened it, and leapt out.

Heron smiled, having the room to herself. She sat in the Jacuzzi for an hour before taking a shower and going to bed.


	10. Albert and Tiber

Albert, Tiber and Meroth sat alone in Tiber's bedroom, Tiber and Albert were discussing Camoran's breeding program thoughout the years.

Meroth stood, "Ok." He said, going for the door in the dimly lit room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tiber asked.

"Father says I should give you two some privacy." He said blankly, opening the door, "Don't worry, I will only be on the other side of the door." He said, leaving, closing the door behind him.

Tiber sat on his bed confused. Albert was blushing, cherry red, it was easy to see, even with the dim light, "You ok, Albert?"

Albert pulled back his hood, running his hand through his short sandy hair, "Yeah, yeah..."

"You look awfully... Red, you think you should lie down?"

"Lie-lie..."

"Albert..." Tiber began frowning, "Something appears to be eating at you... Did you do something?" Tiber reached for a knife, his mind shielded from Albert's, the program might have failed.

"No! No sir! Nothing like that... I have nothing but the highest respect for you and a bit of..." He trailed off.

"Albert. A bit of what?" Tiber demanded.

"A bit of a crush..." His blush turning even brighter.

Tiber raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" He put his knife away, "What caused this?"

"Well... You're so regal, and powerful, and kind... And..." He breathed slowly.

"Sit, relax." Tiber motioned towards the chair facing the bed.

Albert nodded and sat in his seat, gulping nervously.

"You are probably the one who is closest to me out of everyone in the world. It would be foolish of me not to at the very least hear your feelings. I would like to explore this, however, we have a bit of a problem, since the getting to know each other phase is moot, so I must ask, what shall we do about this?" Tiber said with a smile.

"Sir... Are... You saying..." Albert began hopefully.

"You're cute Albert, you are very kind. I would like to try this out. Perhaps we should start... With some intimate touch?"

"In-in..." Albert was hyperventilating as if he was likely to pass out.

"Cuddling, relax." He patted the bed next to him.

"I-I... Uh, ok..." Albert licked his lips, standing slowly. He sat next to Tiber on the bed. Tiber wrapped an arm around him and laid him down. Tiber lie with him, holding him tight. His closest, most loyal subject, in an otherwise lonely existence.


	11. Imperial City 2

Heron and Khaj left the hotel together in the morning. True to his word, he was gone without a trace, seconds after they were out of sight of the front door. Heron smiled, happy to be away from the man on a mission. She went to Ulfron's music, a sign in the window proclaimed it to be open so she went in.

Pressing open the heavy ebony door, she found a shop full of all manner of instruments. She heard a Saxophone being played from the back of the shop. She wandered through the aisles of brass music, looking over all odds and ends, stumbling upon guitars and various other instruments.

A bass began playing under the sounds of the sax.

The sax sound grew louder and louder the closer she got to a hall. She realized that it was in fact coming from upstairs. She walked up the stairs, seeing no counter or anything barring her way, and found even more stringed instruments upstairs. The sound was ever more louder, nearly deafening. She wondered if it was recorded when it suddenly stopped. There was loud thudding footsteps. A nord came from the third floor, he towered over her. She blinked at him, agape.

"Welcome to Ulfron's music, and how may I help such a beautiful lady?" He smiled, his white beard covering most of his mouth, was braided down to the middle of his belly, his hair flowed down to his lower back. He had a black tank top on, allowing his bulging muscles to be revealed, and he wore ebony chain pants.

She looked him up and down, "You're a big one aren't you?" She said, licking her lips.

"233 centimeters and 117 kilos, hello, how are you doing today?" he said, pulling a bass off a wall and tuning it.

"Do you play all these instruments?" Heron asked.

"I can, but I prefer bass and sax." He chuckled, his deep voice booming.

She smiled nervously.

"I haven't seen you around here, so you're visiting the imperial city, what for?" He asked, strumming a few chords before attempting to tune it again.

"Well... Honeymoon... But my husband is already being a jerk and avoiding spending time with me." She sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh... Well, pardon me for my... Forwardness... I didn't realize you were married." Ulfron cleared his throat, "You know, far be it for me to question a married woman's behavior, but it seemed as if you were flirting with me earlier."

"Oh!" Heron looked away in an attempt to hide her blush, "I didn't realize that..."

He started playing a tune on the bass, humming along with it.

Her ears perked up, "Is that song of the dragonborn?" she asked.

"Why yes, it is." He grinned, "I'm surprised you knew it, pardon my plain speaking but you don't look Nord to me."

"Well... My mother... Erm... Got around... And..."

"No need to say anymore. Suffice to say... You had many... Varied... Siblings?" Ulfron asked.

"Yes, let's leave it at that." She smiled sadly.

Ulfron nodded, knowing not to pry, "Say... I could use some help around the shop," he lied, "What say you help me with some little things to pass the time and I give you lunch as payment?" He smiled nervously.

"I could use the company." Heron said with a smile.


	12. Khaj

**(A/N: This is Khaj's record of watching them, not terribly exciting.)**

Day 1: Loredas: Sun's Dawn 13.

Entered the city at 8 in the morning. At exactly 8:42, left the hotel room, telling Heron to enjoy herself and do as she wished.

9:13, found the gathering area of the shield creators. The room is a perfect square, 100 meters by 100 meters. Each way perfectly facing North, South, East, West. There is a large fountain at the west entrance, a large semi-circle that takes up 50 square meters. There is currently 117 mages they all mutter their incantations at their own pace. Will watch for pattern and update.

12:59 43 new mages enter the gathering, they dunk their heads in the fountain at the entrance.

13:00 precisely, the 43 new arrivals join in with their incantations. I have noted a single new incantation that is not a repeat of the others.

13:05 precisely, a mage that has been here all day has changed their incantation to something new, the new arrival at the same time changed his incantation to something matching the previous incantations.

13:10 precisely 37 mages stopped chanting, got up and rushed over to the fountain, dunking their heads in. The one who had changed their incantation was among them.

13:24, I am now able to note three distinct incantations, note their beginnings and their ends. With this and the other two, I think I can see the pattern.

17:00-17:10, same pattern as before, 80 walk out, 56 walk in.

18:34 went to walk home with the "wife."

19:12 returned, no visible changes.

21:00-21:10 43 leave, 53 come in. They always go for the water, entering and leaving.

1:00-1:10 56 leave 47 walk in.

5:00-5:10 53 leave, 94 walk in.

9:00-9:10 47 leave, 74 walk in.

9:13 I go home to walk out with "wife"

Khaj notes the next two weeks as they pass, coming to no pattern or conclusion he focused on the only weakpoint he knows of. The Fountain. He pulled water, taking it home and testing it with various poisons, he concluded that it had no ability to cure poison.

On Sundas, the 20th of First Seed at 13:00, he got his chance. 213 mages rotated in. After the next rotation he put the poison in the fountain. There were 37 who were there who wouldn't get poisoned. He went to get Heron. She was in that small shop when he found her. She came out as he was walking up, looking very flustered.

"It's time" he said.

She nodded, they each took their own potions of Chamelion and went back to the mages generating the shield. They waited. 74 rotated in as the 213 rotated out. 2 more hours and the poison would take effect. 62 dropped dead while the remainder who had been poisoned became violently sick. 12 of the remaining 37 stood. 3 for 3 throwing knives. 9 stayed standing, holding up their own shields around the remainder who were sitting. The shield had been significantly weakened down to its minimum.

Khaj walked over to the dying mages and began cutting into them, making sure to look the standing mages in the eyes to think he was doing this for them.

He pulled out the scroll and smeared the mage's blood on it. He set down the scroll and Albert appeared on top of it. He screamed.


	13. Sacking the Imperial City

Albert blasted through their defenses frying them instantly.

"Damn, who knew they needed so many mages to generate a shield." Albert said with a chuckle, "Army's ready in ten minutes, master assassin, see how much of the royal family you can take out before they get here." Albert relayed.

"If it is the wish of our emperor." Khaj said before vanishing.

Albert snapped his fingers and Tiber and Meroth appeared next to him, "Sorry sir for being unable to bring Meroth with me, the weakness was only enough for me to break through."

"It's fine, he caused no trouble. We'll continue where we left off once the city is taken over..." Tiber paused, looking around, "Of course..." They were immediately next to White-gold tower. Tiber walked over to the tower, opening the door, he looked inside and saw a path of corpses, "Well, that's nice of him." Tiber smirked, beginning to walk up the steps, Meroth and Albert following him, "So, Albert, what is your assessment on the best mages in the city?"

"Our average battlemages are on par with them, but even if every single citizen was as powerful as them, we would win, they are not our only attributes and we have greater numbers." Albert said softly.

Shortly after, they made it to the throne room, Khaj was cleaning blood off the throne, "Oh, I am very sorry your grace, I was sloppy and the previous emperor's blood got on your throne. He was apparently feeling especially restless tonight and decided to go to your throne instead of sleep." Khaj smiled apologetically, finishing cleaning off the blood.

"It's fine Khaj, thank you very much for cleaning up the mess. You have lived up to expectations." Tiber looked at the throne and sat in it. It was his now, "Albert, would you say our military is ready?"

"Of course... Your Imperial Majesty." Albert smiled, bowing at the throne.

"Very good, Albert, call in your Sorcerers and the battlemages, then after they spread out, into the city, affirming our rule, call in the knights and crusaders. Then call in the assassins." Tiber said with a smile.

"Of course." Albert opened his hand, and a loud cheer went up outside as people stormed into the city. Albert opened and closed his hand a few more times over the next half an hour. At last the assassins arrived and made their way through white-gold tower, hiding in every nook and cranny.

Half an hour later a bloodied sorceror came back, "Your Imperial Majesty!" He bowed to Tiber, "Sir." he saluted Albert, "There is a man who is most powerful, I am the only one who managed to make it back after fighting with him."

"What is his rank?" Tiber asked.

"He has no rank, he is a civillian."

"Did he strike first?" Tiber asked.

"Yes, after we went into his shop he-" the sorcerer began.

"What the hell are you doing bothering with a civillian shop?" Tiber snapped.

"Well... Your Imperial Majesty..." He had fear in his eyes.

"Get cleaned up and lie down you imbecile." Tiber said rubbing his temple, "I have to play diplomat rather early..."

"One more thing Imperial Majesty, he is rather large, and uses the Thu'um, be careful." The Sorcerer said, limping out of the room.

"Albert, come with me." Tiber said.

Heron was waiting outside the door, "I know who he is."

"Oh, good, it seems Khaj wasn't the only one who was working all last month." Tiber said softly, "Come on then." They walked through the square, stepping over the bodies of guards. There was a battlemage about to club a guard who was on his knees with his hands on his head, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tiber demanded.

"Your Imperial Majesty!" he said, dropping his club on his foot and kneeling, "I was about to take out this guard."

"He has surrendered. I have standing orders to capture men like this and assimilate them and their families." Tiber growled.

"Yes, of course..." The battlemage said.

"Do I really have to babysit you people!" Tiber yelled, punching him, "You're the second person in the last hour to have screwed up!" Tiber gritted his teeth.

"I am very sorry your Imperial Majesty, please, spare me." He began to sob.

"Oh please, killing you would be a very useless task. God find an available bed and sleep in it, if someone requires compensation, send them to me." Tiber said softly, "You, guardsmen, strip down to your undergarments and go to White-gold tower, my assassins will escort you to a place to sleep, I would like to ask you to kindly ignore the corpses."

Tiber walked past them to Ulfron's Music. The shop was untouched, there were signs of battle everywhere in the city except for on the shop. Tiber walked up to the door with Heron and knocked on it, "Ulfron, I presume." Tiber shouted, "Open up, we mean you and your shop no harm, I apologize for the rudeness of my soldiers." Tiber said.

"How dare you take an innocent hostage!" He shouted from his open window, barely keeping his Thu'um contained, "Don't you worry Ra'Jirra, I'll help you!"

Tiber looked at Heron, and motioned to Ulfron.

She jumped up to the window he was leaning out of, hugging him, "It's ok big guy. That's my boss..."

"Bo-boss!" He shouted indignantly, "You work for the man who sacked imperial city!"

"Oh geez, Heron there, you know her as Ra'Jirra, she came in, posing as the wife of my head assassin. My head assassin went to work and she was to stay out of his way. Apparently, she took a liking to you!" Tiber yelled, exasperated, "Why don't you come down so we may talk like civilized people?"

"You... You're not married?" he asked Heron.

"No." Heron said blushing.

"Yes, yes, you two are perfect for each other or whatever! Please, come down." Tiber said annoyed, "At least two people screwed up while sacking the city, I need to go around and figure out who else screwed up!" Tiber said angrily.

Ulfron and Heron went in the window and shut it. Moments later they came out the front door, Ulfron holding Heron like a child, "Very well then... Who am I addressing... Mister...?"

"Emperor, Emperor Tiber Septim." Tiber said.

"A little arrogant, don't you think?" Ulfron asked.

"I sacked imperial city and killed the royal family, it isn't up for debate for another month or so." Tiber said softly.

"Well then, how may I help you... Emperor?"

"I would ask you to be a soldier, but it seems as if you would have been one if you wanted to. Seeing as you have a music shop instead, I'm going to assume that's a no. So now, all that leaves is an apology. I am sorry for my stupid subordinates attacking your shop, they did not have authorization to do raids on civilian homes. Ulfron's music shop shall never be taxed so long as you run it." Tiber said.

Ulfron laughed, "Thanks, would you mind letting Heron retire?"

"Well... She is kind of one of two people who is supposed to act as a bodyguard for me at all times... And while I do have someone who is much better... He's kind of my lover... So I need someone to stand outside my room and make sure we're not disturbed, and well..." Tiber looked to Meroth, "I don't think he could cut it."

"I see..." Ulfron stroked his long beard, "What if I worked as a personal guard?"

"Heron, I'm sorry, you're fired." she embraced Ulfron, Tiber reached up and patted Ulfron's shoulder, "Welcome aboard."

Ulfron looked down at Albert, "Wait a minute, this isn't your other bodyguard is it? He's so tiny, even by normal standards." Heron leaped out of Ulfron's arms just in time for Albert's blast of flame to his face.

"The fuck you say!" Albert said leaping up and grabbing on the smoldering beard.

Ulfron patted the fire out, "Relax, relax, was only joking. Do not burn beard, please." He used restoration to make the ends of the beard meet and mend.

Albert growled as he climbed down off Ulfron.

"Ok, so when do I begin?" Ulfron asked.

"When can you clean up and close out the shop?" Tiber countered.

"Very well then, I will see you in one hour." Ulfron nodded, ducking back into his shop.

Tiber sighed, he had a lot more work ahead of him.


	14. The Imperial Military

Tiber sat in his throne, his head in his hands, _can't take over like this, can't take over like this, can't take over like this, can't take over like this, can't take over like this._ It had been half a year since the sacking of the imperial city, and there was no sign of the imperial army attempting to take it back. All of Tamriel was reunited a thousand years ago, courtesy of the Imperial-Thalmor truce. The Thalmors and Imperials melded into one another, the ruling classes had remained mostly elf, but they had taken the human word Empire to make humans more accepting. Words. Power. _Can't take over like this. Can't take over like this. Too long. Waited too long. Too long. Waited too long. No armies are coming. The Imperial city has fallen and no one is coming to take it back. Too long. Waited too long. No information from outside, everyone is cut off from the empire. Spies are presumed dead. Too long. Too long, waiting too long. Too long. Should go out and conquer. No, would leave city vulnerable, that's what they're waiting for. Waiting too long. My empire. My empire. My empire._

Albert watched Tiber, concerned as the sun sank from the sky. His condition had been worsening. He was physically well, but his mental state was degrading. Albert's eyes glazed over. Light returned to his eyes, "Tiber, my love, a great army on the horizon." Albert said.

Tiber perked up, a large grin on his face, "Good, I was worried we were getting rusty with this sedentary life style!" in truth they had trained harder in the past six months than ever, order of the Emperor, "Well then, where are they coming from?"

"All over sir. It appears as if they have assembled in a ring around us and they are closing in."

"That's amazing! They must have most if not all of the imperial army, tell me, how are they advancing, and how well are they equipped?" Tiber asked.

Albert's eyes glazed over and he shut them, "The front lines... All elves... Nothing inside..." Albert said softly. He bit his lip, looking over all their equipment, "Sir... Daedra..."

Tiber smirked, "I should have known they wouldn't stay out of the fight!" he laughed, "This won't be easy!"

"All of their equipment is daedric... Not the metal... Artifacts... All have powerful enchantments bestowed upon them by Daedric lords... All wielding Ebony blades... All wearing Masque's of Clavicus Vile... And Ebony Mail... There are men, orcs and beast folk in back and..." Albert's eyes snapped open and began to glow.

"So... You are watching us Tiber Septim, look upon our army and tremble. We sold the Elves to Molag Bal, for the Thalmor would not willingly allow us to make a pact with the Daedra to take back our city. We have all pledged our souls to the Daedra in exchange for this power. Molag Bal was willing to give all of us power in exchange for the Elves. We have many vampires. Hircine has given us Lycans. You have seen the armor of our legions which the Daedra gave us at discount."

"You realize they're not doing this for your souls, right, they want to watch me. Watch my ambition." Tiber smiled, "I won't disappoint."

"Very well. And with that, the war begins." Albert came back.

"What happened?" He asked, "I felt my control lost because I left down my guard."

"They revealed their weakness." Tiber said softly, "Albert, you have the ability to imitate sunlight, correct?"

"It's very draining, but I can send a ball of energy up in the air that imitates sunlight, it burns for a month, and I need to rest for a whole day after." He said softly.

"Well then..." Tiber stood, his grin growing, "Let's go up to the roof then." Tiber led him up the stairs to the top of White-gold tower, "Work your magic." Tiber ordered.

Albert clenched his fist, threw it up in the air, and opened his hand. A blast of blinding white light exploded forth and flew into the air. Albert fell over and Tiber caught him. Tiber took him down to his room and laid him down.

"Psij! Come with me to the top of the tower, we have something to tell the people!" Tiber said laughing loudly. They climbed to the top of the tower together, "Projection!" Tiber demanded. Tiber's face was projected over every lamp-post in the city, "People of the Imperial city! I am Tiber Septim! Your armies have come to take the city back, let's have a look at them, shall we." Taking Tiber's cue, Psij projected a view of the armies, "Oh, what's this? They are clothed in Daedric artifacts..." Tiber tutted, "They have forsaken the divines, and what's more... The Elves didn't go with it... So they were sold to Molag Bal, a mindless army. Let us see what Molag Bal gave them in return..." The projection went to those in the East, who were in the shade until the artificial sun came out, various men and beastfolk were writhing in pain from the artificial sun, "Oh dear me... Vampires... They sold the members of the Thalmor to turn themselves into Monsters..." Tiber motioned that the projection should show his face again, "You may not feel I am your legitimate ruler, I did kill the royal family, and a large number of the Imperial Legion guards within the city... But, no royal family left, and the men who come to take back the city from me, armed with Daedric weapons, turning themselves into monsters, at the head of a slave army... Are these your saviors? Are these the men who you want guarding your children? Are these the men who you want at your gates, defending your city, while terrible men beat at the door? Because this is what they do in desperation, they sell out to the Daedra. They pay the price with the blood of others, the blood of those who didn't want any part of it, and their own blood. I doubt you want either of us. But I will give you this. Side with me as the lesser of two evils, not a single one of your men will die in the assault of the city. I will release the Imperial Legion who surrendered as the keepers of the peace within, and march my army outside the city to wait for the armies of the enemy." Tiber looked at Psij meaningfully until he stopped projecting. Tiber smiled, "Well, we have our workd cut out for us, don't we?"


	15. Battle Preparations

**(A/N: I have been informed, that the creation kit has addressed Character height, by showing that a height of 1.0 is 128 units and 128 units is 182.8 cm, and therefore, all the characters in Elder scrolls are slightly taller than I calculated.)**

The enemy had stopped when Albert's sun came out. Their march halted. Albert had rested his day, but was still not fully recovered.

It had been a week since then and Albert had finally awoken.

"Albert, check on Yagrum junior, ask him about his project."

"Project sir?"

"I played it a bit close to the chest, we haven't seen him since the beginning of this war if you noticed." Tiber said with a smile.

"Fine, will you tell me where he is or do I have to track him down?" Albert asked.

"Bthalft. " Tiber stated with a smile.

Albert nodded and teleported away.

Tiber waited for several hours until Albert returned, "By Anuiel Tiber..."

"Sithis, dear Albert." Tiber corrected, "Sithis would be the correct one to address given the situation."

"But... I... But he..."

"How is the project coming Albert?" Tiber asked again.

"Not as well as he would like, but it should be more than enough." Albert said, wide-eyed.

"Good, because today is the day the citizens give their answer, and they should realize that they will be stuck with the winners, but I have offered to have the battle outside the city walls. They won't turn this offer down." Tiber went downstairs to the Elder Council room, sitting at his seat. The citizens that were chosen as representatives were sent in.

"We accept your offer for having your army protect the city from the outside, but, in the many months since you have taken over, crime is at an all time low, economy has been improving in the city. Your soldiers keep order here better than the guards, even more so now that the watch has been reduced, we would like to request that you leave 1 soldier in the city for each member of the Imperial guard that was slain or injured." The speaker for the civilians said.

"Very well then. Albert, see to it that their demands are met, pick the guard from our soldiers and march everyone else outside." Tiber ordered.

Albert bowed and went with Meroth to do Tiber's bidding.

Tiber found Psij who was reading in his room, "Psij, you have studied the notes on their shield, can you help them duplicate it?"

"Yes, of course, the three chants, one prevents physical objects from entering, one absorbs magic of all forms, and the third absorbs energy to lessen the impact on the other two. The chants at the start and end of each shift fortify it and ensure that if they die during shift change, the shield stays up at its current strength until they can be replaced. I could do all that by myself, but as I am the only one who will be producing the shield, I will not be able to defend myself, and on top of that, they did eight hour shifts and switched out, I could hold the shield on my own for two maybe three days without help, but I would need to rest for a while after that." Psij explained.

"Well, what if we-"

"I don't trust the other mages, no matter what the city came up with, they may see me as the second most powerful mage in the world and see a chance to take me out, to give themselves a fighting chance." Psij said softly.

"All right, since Albert can't guard you, what about the man who is in love with Heron? Get him up there with Heron, I guarantee, he won't do anything to harm you."

"Fine, but I doubt this thing is gonna blow over in just two days, and I don't want to risk the whole three." Psij said.

"Well, I think you will find that there is a large magical ball of energy that can sustain you for a week." Tiber said.

"You really would be willing to let me draw on Albert's ball of energy?" He asked with a chuckle.

"He said it would work for a month. It's been a week, therefore there's three weeks left and if you take half of it, it will have at least a week." Tiber explained.

"I don't know if it works that way but... Ok..." Psij said. He stood and walked with Tiber to get Ulfron and Heron.

Tiber knocked on their door, "The emperor requires your assistance." Tiber said.

Ulfron opened the door, Heron still braiding his hair, "What is it emperor?" He asked quietly.

"Psij will be on top of the tower, generating a shield to protect the city from the enemy, you are to protect him from anyone who gets the bright idea that taking him out would be to their advantage."

"Sir, what about the assassins that cover your tower?" Ulfron asked.

"What about them? Anyone who would be in the tower at this point would have a free pass past the assassins. I'm worried about those who speak for the civillians." Tiber said.

"Oh, I understand." Ulfron said.

"Bring Heron with you." Tiber ordered.

"I get to bring the love of my life with me to work?"

"Have to, not get to. Go." Tiber ordered more firmly.

Ulfron nodded vigorously and went up to the roof with Psij.

Albert appeared by his side, "The men are marching outside the city as we speak." Albert bowed.

"Good, now, alone, and we have a short break..." Tiber said with a smirk.

Albert's eyes grew wide.

Tiber pressed him up against a wall, kissing him deeply, he ran his hands through Albert's hair and his hood fell off. Tiber looked up at his hair. It was white. Tiber pulled away, "When were you going to tell me about this? What caused this? Is this why you haven't taken your hood off in front of me all week?"

"The sun... It's not actually something that imitates the sun's light... It's a tiny, temporary tear in Mundus, it will slowly heal itself because of the tiny size, but it will provide a great amount of light till the end of the month. It will give mages at the top of the tower great power." Albert said sheepishly.

"My god Albert... That's why your hair is white? Did it age you?!" Tiber said concerned.

"Yes... It took up about half my lifespan..." He smiled sheepishly, "You will not live to be 200, and now... Neither will I... My emperor." He kissed Tiber.

Tiber returned the favor, kissing him softly, pressing him back up against the wall, "Never... Ever... Shorten your life without my knowledge and permission again..." He growled.

"Never, your Imperial Majesty." Albert said breathlessly.

"Ok, you check on the mens progress and then tell Psij when it is safe to close the holes, tell him to give you enough time to clear the holes. I'll need you out there to teleport Yagrum's project here." Tiber said softly.

Albert nodded.

Tiber kissed his forehead, "You do not have permission to die, live at any cost."

"Of course... Tiber." Albert said, teleporting away.

Tiber went to his throne, pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Albert's number.

"Ok, Albert, how are things looking."

"Men are currently leaving. The last few are almost out the gates, I will go tell Psij to close the holes in five minutes." The signal cut out for a minute, "Psij, close the holes in five minutes, I will be out by then." Tiber heard no answer from Psij, but the phone line cut out again for a moment.

"Ok, we're all out. Psij is closing the holes in five minutes."

"Ok, stay at the opening till the door closes and have the troops surround the shield." Tiber ordered.

"Of course." Albert cleared his throat, "All troops, move out, I want one mage, one archer and one melee fighter in each group, and I want you to all spread out around the shield barrier evenly! No gaps!" After a bit of milling about they began to comply, "Psij has closed the holes."

"Ok, wait until they are in place." Tiber ordered.

"Ok..." Albert waited, several minutes passed and nothing happened. "We're ready."

"Teleport in Yagrum's Project!" Tiber smirked.


	16. The Battle 1

Albert pressed his hands to the ground, two teleportation rings circled around in front of the troops. He put power into the rings and they sparked to life. The portal was open. Thousands of black and silvery dwemer spheres rolled out.

A single blue one showed up in front of Albert. It unfolded into its humanoid form, seeing the enemy. It rolled out faster than Albert could see, plowing into the enemy lines. The other spheres rolled out, much more slowly, but still quickly, towards the enemy, ready to take them on. They plowed into the enemy ranks, taking mindless drone after mindless drone down with little casualties.

"Charge!" Albert roared.

The men cheered and charged forth to the enemy. It was chaos, there were none who could stand up to the spheres of superior make.

Then came the werewolves and other soldiers. Suddenly they weren't fighting puppets, but men of real power, and men with power borrowed from Daedra. Albert vowed to become more spiritual with some of the Daedra.

Albert moved into the fray, shooting down opponents with ease. He knew who he wanted to fight. The puppets were gone, it was time to go for the puppetmaster.

Albert caught the stench of his magic. He blasted his way through the ranks to get to him. Finally once he got there, there was a silver sphere fighting him.

Albert blasted the sphere, destroying it instantly. Chaos surrounded them, the roar of the battle was reaching a veritable crescendo.

"I suppose you didn't do that out of the kindness of your heart?" He said behind his Masque.

"I suppose Molag Bal was delighted that you went to him, asking him to modify your Masque of Clavicus Vile?" Albert said, stripping off his outer robes.

"Don't mages wear their robes that make it difficult for them to do melee because it shows regality and they have enchantment protection?" the man asked.

"Listen, I don't care what your name was. I will make sure you are lost to history, men will know you took part in this battle, and they will know you died here, and that is all they will know. They will not know that you had anything to do with controlling me. They will not even know that part. And you will die, an insignificant speck, against a force far mightier than you could imagine." Albert took off his shoes and stripped off his pants.

"Ok, what are you doing, stripping absolutely naked?" The man asked, sword at the ready.

"Well, you were quite apparently chosen because you weren't very significant, but you were loyal. That's the difference. I have extreme loyalty, as do all the men in this battle. But... I am significant, I am powerful... And I'm going to kill you, with a spell so extreme, not even Daedric artifacts can protect you." Albert pulled off his underwear, the man was still hesitant about attacking, "First... A physics lesson. There is matter and antimatter, and in this fashion, there is also magic and antimagic." Albert snapped his fingers and his clothes vanished, he turned his hand to the man, "Guess what I have a lot of?" Black fire sprang forth from his hand, consuming the man, the armor disintegrated around his form, turning to ash. He screamed. Albert let up, the flames turned into natural flames on the charred bits of his body and he shook. Albert's own hair had been singed off his body.

"Kill me, you have the power..." He pleaded.

Albert crouched, leaning in, "Beg." He ordered.

"Please, please! Kill me!" the man begged.

"Submit to me!" Albert shot him in the foot with a tiny bit of black fire and the man sobbed.

"I submit, please, please, kill me!" He begged.

"Who is mightier? Molag Bal, or me?!" Albert screamed.

"You! You! Mercy, mercy..." He trailed off.

Albert stood.

"Kill me!" He begged once more.

"I am a merciful man." Albert stated. He held out his hand and blasted the man with black fire.

He screamed for a moment, and then was silent as he turned into ash upon the battle field.

Albert looked around, the battle was in their favor. The blue sphere, which seemed to emanate magic energy, plowed through the enemy, be they werewolf, weakened vampire, or anything else.

The enemy was effectively reduced to near nothing. They had won.

There was some shouting and screaming and the blue sphere, upon looking in the direction of the source, broke into its individual pieces.

"It's a shame!" Albert heard a voice boom, "I guess I'm not as powerful as I thought I was." Albert looked at the source of the voice, and his eyes widened with horror.

"Hey! Look at that! A little naked man!" The other laughed.

Thirteen people with dragon priest masks. Two men, 11 Mer.


	17. Thurrahui

Thurrahui held his father's hand "Thurrahui, Krehaanjoore, Zahkriisedovah, Mulaanmal, Malbotoor, and Boviingui, please, come closer." He said softly. He breathed in through his nose, "It has been over 2,000 years since I slayed Alduin, and I am happy to know that my line lives on through you and all of your siblings in the military. I thank the six of you for staying by my side in the last of my days." he wheezed, "Soon I shall go to the hunting grounds... Thurrahui, you are the most powerful of your siblings, while you may not need this the most... It will be most effective with you..." He chuckled, "I spent many years researching the shout to do this..." He leaned in to Thurrahui and whispered in his ear, "Ofan-Se-Thu'um." as he breathed his last breath, Thurrahui felt himself imbued with great power, his Thu'um gaining nearly twice it's power.

Thus the last Dovahkiin died, leaving behind few who had a Thu'um, and hundreds of half altmer sons.

Thurrahui roared, the house falling apart to dust.


	18. Yagrum

**(A/N, One more chapter that is only slightly related to the story)**

Tiber cut Psij's wrist and squeezed so that blood could come out onto the scroll. Tiber smiled at him, "Sorry about this, your blood is needed to make the portal able to break through your shield... Heal him." Ulfron nodded, casting a spell that knit together the flesh, "Ok then." Tiber set down the scroll, "Put some power into it Ulfron."

Ulfron pressed some of his pure magical energy into the scroll before sitting back down to let Heron continue braiding his hair.

The portal opened and Yagrum stepped through, "I expect my spheres are performing satisfactorily?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know, I'm here to watch the people." Tiber said, motioning to the city and the battle far on the outskirts.

"Well, considering how empty the battlefield is, how many spheres are still out there, and the fact that I can see a large amount of our soldiers instead of the Daedric armor wearing fucks Albert described... I'd say it's going pretty well!" Yagrum chuckled, "This will be good for testing how well the robots survive, thought I would suppose that the Aetherium one has no chance of being destroyed."

"So that's what you meant by it not going as well as you wanted, you only had one Aetherium one... Tell me, what are the other types?" Tiber asked.

"Well, I've got some that are adamantium and ebony, pure adamantium, adamantium and stalhrim, and all three types each have a few that have dragonbone and scale worked in at various amounts. I would actually say a bit less than half have dragonbone and scale integrated in some way." Yagrum junior smirked, "And like I said, this will prove to be good for testing."

"That so?" Tiber asked with a smirk.


	19. The Battle 2

Albert froze on the spot he was standing, "The naked man is too scared to move, aww, ain't that cute. And here he just killed our underling!" The one wearing Konahrik's mask mocked.

"Well, perhaps, we could... Make him dance for us?" The one wearing Miraak's mask offered. One of his Mer followers, wearing the Ahzidal mask created a fire whip and snapped it at Albert's feet.

Albert leapt out of the way, shooting black fire at them.

They shouted and the fire was dispelled before it could do any harm.

"I think I'm offended!" Konahrik said, "Little man thought that the antimagic that worked to obliterate a few daedric artifacts, could defeat a dragon priest. The Daedra may be more powerful, but there were more dragons. And not only that, just not as much love and care was put into crafting those items as there was put into crafting these. The Daedra didn't want to give people power, they wanted to be amused, so they give out power that comes out short compared to the gift of dragons!" He laughed.

A scream was heard from miles away. The land shook beneath their feet.

"I believe..." Miraak began, "That was a Thu'um... Let's dispense of the naked man so that we may better-"

Albert snapped his fingers and his clothes appeared back on his body, he snapped his fingers again and he was hidden under the Aetherium sphere's pieces.

"You gone and scared him off now!" Konahrik said, "You gave him far too much warning!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? We can only mentally communicate with our slaves!" Miraak shouted back.

Albert thought, the blue one was quite apparently the most powerful one in the army, they couldn't even actually break it, only take it apart.

Albert came up with an idea.

He snapped his fingers and the sphere came back together.

It stood and rolled towards the enemy.

"Well, we know what he was doing while he was hiding!" Konarhik said just before shouting at the sphere.

Albert leapt on it's back and created a powerful shield around them. It burst upon impact of the shout, but the sphere was intact. It rolled full speed at them, Albert riding it, giving it protection. It got in close and cut off the head of Nahkriin, Albert took the head and put on the mask. He dropped the head and got ready for the second run through.

Konarhik and Miraak roared together, the sphere breaking apart and Albert being tossed aside. He fell, unconscious.


	20. The Battle (closing)

"Ha! We got him, now to deal the final blow!" Miraak laughed, Ahzidal raised his fire whip.

The ground shook once more.

There was rhythmic chanting, that shook the Earth with each shout.

"Fucking shit!" Miraak looked around, Konahrik joined him.

"Kulle Dovakiin! Kaalle Taazokaan! Uth Miraak, Ahzdial, Hevnoraak, Krosis, Morokei, Rahgot, Vokun, Volsung, Ahzdial, Dukaan, ahrk Zahkriisos, govey luft-spaan, ahrk gahvon." Six voices shouted in unison.

"Or you'll what?!" Konahrik shouted.

"Dreh nii nid uv." Came the reply.

"Why don't you come down here and fucking make us?!" They shouted.

A large and tall man with long pointed ears that went out over the top of his head, white hair with a single golden stripe down the middle of his hair and beard, and wearing only the bottom half of a graybeard's robe, fell from the sky, landing in front of them. He cleared his throat, "It is tiresome when others of the Thu'um do not use it to speak, it was really hard to listen to your quiet voices... Krehaanjoore, Zahkriisedovah, Mulaanmal, Malbotoor, ahrk Boviingui, aav, aav."

A large scaled man with wings came down from the sky, another man on each of his limbs. He set them down. The four were wearing graybeard robes that concealed most of their appearance except for their pure white beards. One was almost as short as Albert.

"We have half a dragon, please surrender and give up your masks." Thurrahui asked.

"Why don't you fuckin-"

"Spaan Luft Viik!" Thurrahui shouted. All the masks fell off their faces.

"Why you!" Miraak shouted. The puppets fell to the ground lifeless.

"Krii Lun-" Konahrik began.

"Rii Vaaz Zol!" Thurrahui interrupted.

Konahrik fell over, dead.

"Tiid!" Miraak shouted, "Tiid Klo Ui." Miraak drew a knife from his robes, ran up and stabbed Thurrahui in the chest. The shout wore off.

Konahrik rose, drawing his own knife.

Thurrahui looked Miraak in the eyes, "I am a son of the last Dovahkiin, his last words were to give me his power." He made Miraak let go of the knife and pulled it out of his chest, turning him to face Konahrik, "Do you really think that what would kill a mere imitation like you, could kill me?" Konahrik stabbed Miraak, carving out a hole in his chest. Miraak screamed as Konahrik ripped out his heart.

Thurrahui dropped Miraak and Konarhik fell over. Thurrahui fell too, clutching his chest.

He coughed up blood, laughing, "Fucking servant of Molag Bal stabbed me. I at least gave him something interesting to tell his lord and master eh?!" Thurrahui coughed up more blood, "Krehaan! A little help would be nice!" Thurrahui complained.

"If you let me be the focus of the fight, this wouldn't have happened, and his puny little knife would have never pierced my scales." Krehaan mocked as he walked up to and healed Thurrahui.

"Oh shut up!" Thurrahui shouted, sitting up violently. He stood and walked over to Albert, picking him up and the mask he had. He picked up a second, "Everybody grab as many masks as you can, we're going to meet the emperor for the first time, it's only fitting we bring a gift and good news."

He walked towards the city and found the army waiting, looking at them. Albert's sorcerors all flooded out from their groups, magic at the ready.

Thurrahui held Albert up in front of them, "He was knocked unconscious by the dragon priests who led the army. They were too powerful for him." He tossed Albert to them and they caught him, he touched the new scar on his chest, "And they used trickery." Thurrahui grumbled. He cleared his throat, "Camoran sent us, we are here to serve the emperor."

The sorcerers nodded, carrying Albert to the bridge, they sent up a flare, signaling the all clear.


	21. Diplomacy

**(A/N, Checking back over the previous chapters I notice something that Meroth said, and I remembered there was a character that was supposed to be included, but can't at this point. Thu'ur. With his electric hammer. It was a part of a plan, but the story has changed. So, to all of you waiting for Thu'ur, the immortal nord to show up, he won't be coming and I am sorry. Additionally, Morrowind was mostly claimed by Black Marsh in the Fourth Era, I am assuming that in the nearly 3000 years since Skyrim, Black Marsh took over Morrowind entirely.)**

Tiber grabbed one of Albert's unarmored sorcerers by his robe, "How could you just leave him out there! How could you let this happen!" Tiber yelled, throwing him against the wall of the throne room.

"We're sorry sir. We just thought-" the one who was thrown replied.

"You thought what?!" Tiber questioned.

One of the armored ones answered, "We thought, 'Hey, there's thirteen guys left, and Albert is fighting them, we should probably stay back while he roasts them, he might hold back if we're near' we were thinking of his and our safety." The armored one finished.

Tiber growled, "Dismissed." He told them.

Thurrahui and the other children of the dragonborn got up from their kneeling positions as well.

"Not you six. You stay." Tiber said, pointing at them.

They nodded, kneeling again.

"You can go to a seat." Tiber indicated the chairs lining the walls. They sat while Tiber paced, "So explain to me exactly why you six weren't a part of the army while the other sons of the Dragonborn were." Tiber demanded.

"Well, simply put. We were strong enough to say no." Thurrahui explained, "Our father was dying and we told Camoran he could screw himself and we weren't going to leave his side until he passed."

"I see, and this was how long ago?" Tiber asked.

"Five years." Thurrahui replied.

"I see... Five years ago... I was thirteen... That year there were 9 assassination attempts set up by Camoran... 10 the following year... 9... 7... 5... 8... There was no guarantee I was the one, and if I had died, it would have been another year until the next emperor would have risen... I killed him and the other potentials when I turned 18, then I realized who the other assassins were my predecessors... Camoran did some seriously fucked up shit... I won't try you for treason because you betrayed Camoran not me... Though... I give you a task. I am emperor now. Fully and truly. I have conquered Cyrodiil, and by extension most of Tamriel, it will be trivial to make the other provinces bend the knee... Kill Camoran. Come back to me when you are done." Tiber ordered.

"Of course, your imperial majesty." Thurrahui said, standing and bowing with his brothers.

Tiber paced the throne room, looking at the masks they had placed down at his feet, he knew them by name and enchantment, and they had told him the one Albert picked up. Nahkriin. Albert would have specifically targeted the one he needed. Tiber picked up Nahkriin.

They terrified him. He felt he needed to better keep himself alive and kill them. He looked at the alternatives, Vokun would have been another alternative. He felt Daedra wouldn't have been useful enough, he felt that they wouldn't be fooled by illusions, and he felt that altering the laws of physics wouldn't be enough. Given Albert's abilities, those would be the two best choices.

Tiber sighed. He picked up Hevnoraak, Otar, Volsung, and Rahgot, placing the four together. He then picked up Nahkriin, Morokei, and Vokun, placing them together. He picked up Miraak, Ahzidal, Dukaan and Zahkriisos and put them together. He placed the final two masks together. He would have a new project for Yagrum.

He bagged each set separately, setting the bags next to the throne he sat again, rubbing his temple. He had an empire to start ruling. He needed to prepare to expand over the rest of Tamriel.

"Sorry Albert..." He went to go find Psij.

Psij was in his room, reading as usual, "Emperor, I was wondering when you would come get me. Who are we going to annex first?"

"The most likely candidates. And you might as well come out of the shadows Silencer, you're the only one who would be able to get past my assassins, and you walk differently than the speakers." Tiber said loudly, making sure to shame the assassins.

The sound of laughter came from the shadows, "This shadowscale is impressed." he cleared his throat, "The black hand wish to announce that Black Marsh is yours."

"I didn't realize that the Brotherhood had such pull there." Tiber said with a laugh.

"Every silencer is a shadowscale, and every shadowscale make up half of the ruling council of blackmarsh. Officially, there are no shadowscales within the Brotherhood and our operations in Blackmarsh are still officially closed. However, everyone in Black Marsh is a member of the Dark Brotherhood, in some capacity. The Lilmothiit recovering at our center." He said, cackling.

"I figured a lot of you would have dayjobs, but an entire province." Tiber chuckled, pausing, "He left." Tiber paused again, "Ok, so, we start with Valenwood. Psij, come on, to the throne room, we have to interrupt some people in Valenwood." Tiber walked to the throne room, Psij following.

Psij stood several feet from the throne as Tiber sat down. He closed his eyes.

"Let me know when you're ready." Tiber said.

Psij opened his eyes and a projection of 5 bosmer sitting around a fire appeared around the throne.

"Hi there, I assume I am speaking to the people of the highest authority within Valenwood?"

"The Altmer have the highest authority here..." A male, directly in front of him muttered.

"And they wouldn't like us talking to you." A female behind him said.

Tiber put a finger in the air and spun it, they rotated and the female showed up in front of him, "And look what the Altmer have gotten you. The Thalmor military and many others now lie dead on the battlefield because of the Altmer's leadership. I took over the imperial city, not harming any Bosmer in the progress, and the Thalmor insist on leaving me alone, but also restraining humans, forcing them not to march on me. This poor choice led to the humans ultimate rebellion, selling your friends and family to Molag Bal. Wives and daughters forced to become daughters of coldharbor, now enslaved there because I was forced to kill them as the men forced them to march on my city. And the other Thalmor are also enslaved there because the men wanted to force them to cooperate." Tiber explained.

"Yeah? And who forced the men into desperation? Huh?" She said, slamming her fist into the ground. She pointed at Tiber, "You."

"You misunderstand. I only forced men to turn to Daedra, the Altmer who lead the dominion were the ones who wanted to prevent the men from doing it, leading to their desperation for selling your people to Molag Bal. I may have caused them to die, but the Altmer's lack of cooperation ensured their eternal enslavement, but I can prevent such things for you." Tiber offered.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Valenwood. It will become a part of my empire as Cyrodiil and Skyrim before it." Tiber explained, "It will receive no special nor worser treatment, and it will grant equal protection of its borders, policing by my men, et cetera." Tiber finished.

"Taxation?" she asked.

"10% of all income. With my men around, crime will drop, tensions will slowly be eased, and the economy will thrive, as it has in the half a year I have been in charge of the Imperial city." Tiber offered.

"Deal, but only once we see that our borders are guarded." The woman said. The four men spoke their approval.

Tiber snapped his fingers and Psij teleported several soldiers into their camp, "We can't have you dying." Tiber snapped his fingers again and Psij teleported a large number of soldiers out of the city to their borders with orders written in their head, "You should find out shortly, make sure my men aren't attacked by yours." Tiber said with a smile.

The hologram vanished.

"Alinor please." Tiber requested. A hologram of the Thalmor headquarters appeared around Tiber, "Hello to the third Aldmeri dominion, brutalizers of the previous empire. All is not well in Aetherius and Nirn I am afraid." Tiber mocked.

"What is it you want?" An ancient Altmer demanded.

"Surrender, nothing short of it. You lose all political power, and get taxed like a normal province of my empire and I put a Bosmer in charge of your lands as a lord, or king, or whatever title they want." Tiber said with a smile.

"And what makes you think we will accept this?" The old man replied.

"Because, you know what happened to your armies on the mainland. You know what my people were able to do. You know of my power. And I will kill you if you don't submit. You will have an hour to debate this, the entire time of which, I will stare at you menacingly." Tiber folded his hands, placing them under his chin.

"We will never-" the old man began.

Everyone else at the table cut in, yelling to be heard over the others. Arguing of the veracity of claims, the severity of the threat, and the truth behind the words. 23 minutes later, the old man was killed. They pushed his body over and a young Altmer woman took his place, "Does anyone reject my placement as the leader of the Elder Council?" there was silence, "Good then. I would like to make a request, we are willing to accept your terms, however, in the interest of peace, we have a slight politics adjustment." She stated.

"I'm listening." Tiber said.

"Our people would have difficulty accepting a Bosmer as absolute leader. So I propose that there is a partnership of leaders. One Bosmer of your choosing and one Altmer of our choosing, and an elder council below them." She offered.

"Very well, in the interest of peace. We can work out the finer details in person, but I will take this as an acceptance of Empire rule, and I will expect you to state it as such, like with Valenwood." Tiber snapped his fingers and the projection went away. He sniffed, thinking for a moment, "High Rock."

Psij blinked and a hologram of five Bretons and an Orc, sitting around Tiber appeared.

"Greetings rulers of High Rock, I am Tiber Septim. I assume you have heard of my war against the Cyrodiilic and Aldmeri empire at the very least." Tiber said with a smile.

"We are not interested in getting involved in a war, we told them much the same." The Orc stated.

"Well, good, neither am I, I just got out of one you see... I was the winner." Tiber said slowly.

"And you would like to negotiate a trade agreement?" The middle Breton asked, male.

"No... You see... I am far too greedy for simple trade. I want power. 10% taxes from you, you can rule your people how you will. However, you defer to me. And in exchange, I won't use the power that conquered the Aldmeri and Cyrodiilic empire, to attack you." Tiber offered.

"We only tax our people 7 percent, we wouldn't be able to afford a full ten. How about five." The Orc offered, looking to the three female and two male bretons.

"Five sounds good." The Bretons agreed.

"Like I said, we don't want a war, and the fact that you can say that you won... We would like peace." The orc explained.

"I understand. Five percent sounds agreeable to me. Contact me when you are ready for me to come in and sign the paperwork." They nodded and Tiber snapped his fingers, the hologram went away. He sighed, "Elsweyr."

Psij blinked and the female high elf appeared in front of them again.

"Is there anything further you require?" She asked.

"Oh, no, just let the Khajiit know who's in charge now." Tiber snapped his fingers and the hologram vanished, "Hammerfell."

Psij closed his eyes and moments later opened them, a redguard sitting on a throne in front of him.

"I presume I am speaking to the King of Hammerfell?" Tiber asked.

"You are, King Frandar the Final. And you are?" he asked.

"I am Tiber Septim. I have conquered Skyrim and Cyrodiil, I have just negotiated annexations of Valenwood and Alinor after crippling the Thalmor. Elsweyr followed suit being part of the Aldmeri dominion, and High Rock agreed to join as well.. Upon hearing my winning Cyrodiil, Blackmarsh immediately sent me an ambassador to announce their new loyalty to me." Tiber smiled.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Frandar asked.

"Frandar, I just won a war, a war for an empire that your kingdom was once a part of. That you seceded from due to the Aldmeri Dominion. You can have any religion you want, but you are a part of my empire and you send your taxes directly to us." Tiber demanded.

"Such confidence." Frandar chuckled, "What makes you think I will submit?"

"Because on all sides of you are my underlings. The Aldmeri Dominion managed a stalemate with you 3000 years ago with just them. I have the combined might of Cyrodiil, Black Marsh, Elsweyr, Alinor, Valenwood and Skyrim. It is within my means to make you a smoking crater. Don't tempt me." Tiber threatened.

What followed was a scene that Tiber had seen a short while ago.

"Don't tempt me, for I may fight your new-" Frandar began.

There was a lot of yelling that followed. Soon enough, Frandar was killed and another Redguard sat in his throne.

He cleared his throat, "I am Derik. And I want to ask, what are your terms."

"Standard 10% taxing and you rule your kingdom as you wish, but you listen to me." Tiber offered.

"Fair enough. We get trade from the Empire?" he asked.

"Of course." Tiber replied, "Call me when you are ready for me to sign."

He snapped his fingers and the hologram vanished. Negotiations had ended in his favor.


	22. Peace and Prosperity

Upon signing the treaties between the various provinces, Tiber held a party in the capitol of each province. The magic farms in the facility were nearly exhausted as a result, showing the future wealth of the empire.

Afterwards he went to check on Yagrum junior and his brother. They were packing bags.

"Hey, what's happening, where are you going?" Tiber asked.

"Mother, we promised to visit her and let her cook us dinner when the war was over." Yagrum explained with a smile.

"I see... Well, which daedric prince is that?" Tiber asked.

"You misunderstand, our biological mother. We are only sons of a Daedra in spirit. Camoran traded his left arm for enough essence to make a Lurker Vindicator. He injected half of it into each of our eggs, which he then fertilized with the sperm of our fathers." Yagrum explained.

"Ah, well, what race is your biological mother then?" Tiber asked confused.

"Orc!" Uruk said proudly, hefting his warhammer.

"I see..." Tiber said slowly, "Well..." Tiber tossed the bags at Yagrum, "Some projects for when you get back, combine the ones in each bag. Also, keep making Aetherium spider droids. But Albert said one of them got shouted apart, so apply some changes to deter that in the future. They may technically be indestructible, but they can be dismantled." Tiber said.

"Ok, I will make note of it, along with the changes to the other types." Yagrum waved as he began walking away.

"I'm gonna make a breeding program for us, you both are half Daedra and Yagrum is half dwemer, so we need children from you guys." Tiber shouted after them.

They waved again as they shut the door behind themselves.

Tiber sighed. He went through the portal to white-gold tower and found Albert waiting in the tower, "Albert. I have an announcement for the people. A breeding program, for Yagrum, Uruk and I. Yagrum will get six of each race that are best suited based on intelligence, creativity and Magicka, Uruk will get three of each race based on strength, intelligence and Magicka, and I will get one from each race that have the most endurance, intelligence and charisma." Tiber stated, "They can enlist as a possible for all programs, or just pick one specific that they want to be." Tiber explained, "And don't worry Tiber, I won't be sleeping with them, I will just have our scientists take care of making test tube babies. With Yagrum and Uruk, the mothers will get to keep their children, and visit with the father as the father chooses, with my children, the mothers will be kept with me, under close guard, as will the children. The mothers will be sponsored by the government and those who try out and fail will be compensated for their time accordingly." Tiber explained. He sighed, "Make it all out and find some way to deliver it to the people." Tiber said grumpily.

"Is something wrong, love?" Albert asked.

"No, no, it's nothing..." Tiber replied softly.


	23. New Day, New War

Tiber looked over the stack of papers that was put in front of him. He sighed, "Is this for real?" Tiber asked with a sigh.

Albert nodded.

Tiber slumped on his throne, tossing the papers aside, "I need to address the people." He said softly.

"Right away sir." Albert said, walking to the front of the throne. His eyes glowed.

Tiber cleared his throat, "People of the New Empire of Tamriel. I took over our Empire with an iron fist, and then ruled over it with a velvet glove, no survivors of the rebellion face consequences for what they did, and I legalized the worship of all deities. My men have spread out into the world and either captured or killed dangerous creatures in the wilderness, in the past month since our unity, unnatural deaths have gone down. We have been working to upgrade security and health in all cities, ensuring that all basic needs are cared for. Which is why it pains me to say... Several members of Tsaesci have attacked Archon and destroyed the entire town, killing all of its inhabitants..." Tiber knit his fingers together, "We cannot allow this to stand. They step to us an inch, we knock them to the ground. This is our land!" Tiber stood, "This is our people! And we will not allow them to do this to us! We will take a stand! And we will destroy them!" Tiber screamed, "I will personally move out with a few of my elites, the remainder will be left here to take care of matters at home." Tiber finished softly. He nodded to Albert. Albert's eyes stopped glowing. Tiber stood, "Albert, let's go check on Yagrum. He should have had more time for things. We move out next week." Tiber said softly, patting him on the back.

Albert teleported them to Yagrum's forge. The underground had been all mined out from when he started the projects nearly 70 years ago.

"Yagrum, how's your mom?" Tiber asked.

Yagrum was working on some fine tuning for programming a machine, "She's really happy and really likes you. 'After 90 years of life, I finally get grandchildren!' She said. She was complaining about mister Camoran, but again, she really likes you, now that you're in charge." He looked over to Tiber, "But I think I can assume you aren't here to ask about my mother, or else you would have done it three weeks ago when I got back." He closed it up and the Aetherium Sphere mark II sprung up, doing three laps through the catacombs all carved out and coming back within a few seconds, "So, what can I do for you?" he asked. A sonic boom erupted around them and the Sphere turned back into it's spherical form.

"Well, that, and I need the sphere army again. I presume all the repairs and additions have been made?" Tiber asked.

"All? No. We have yet to run out of adamantium and Ebony, though we need to wait on some more Stalhrim. You're letting me build my army. I want to build it." Yagrum said with a cheery smile.

"Good, you're going to keep building it while we commit genocide on a species that dared show its ass in my kingdom." Tiber said, looking around at the manufacturing lines.

"Umm... Sir, what if they were just criminals?"

"Vampiric snakes sacked one of my towns and you're asking me for justification for killing all the vampiric lizards?" Tiber asked.

"Fair point sir. Oh, and about the other matter you asked for." Yagrum walked over to a desk in a far corner, four helmets of mixed metal and enchantment sat on display. He pointed to them each in turn, "Nehdir, Seleykui, Vulzeymah, Strun. I assume you'll want to use Nehdir because it prevents you from being assassinated by poison and disease, you'll be unable to drown, etc. Suleykui and Strun are masks that enhance magick, Suleykui enhances all magick, and Strun does elemental things, and finally Vulzeymah, which I assume will be used by Khaj." He bowed to Tiber and walked away to go back to his work. Tiber picked up Nehdir, it was large and thick, and gray of color. It no longer resembled a dragon mask, having larger eye holes nor engravings. It was entirely smooth with no hole for a mouth, due to producing its own air, unlike the counterparts, and it was rounded, fitted snugly to Tiber's skull.

Putting it on, he turned to Yagrum, "So, you have a mold of my head somewhere, yeah?" his voice came out of the mask, made different by an additional enchantment. Yagrum nodded, "Of course... Albert..." Yagrum nodded again. Tiber picked up the others, "Well, I will be bringing these to those who come with me." Tiber said softly, he tossed Suleykui to Albert, "Let's go get the others."


End file.
